


I Will Try to Fix You

by KingKovic



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson seems like he has the perfect life. He goes to a great private school and he is the lead of the Warblers, a choir that almost everyone has heard about. But at home, Blaine's life isn't so perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this may trigger some people due to the nature of how Blaine's father treats him. So please read ahead with caution. Thanks and enjoy!

            Blaine Anderson hated his home life. Sure, he was more than comfortable money wise and he didn’t have much to worry about, except his flaws. Dalton was a better home for Blaine than the Anderson household would ever be. But he knew that if he put up a fight about going home, Kurt and the other Warblers would start asking questions. It was bad enough they kept asking why he seemed skinnier than he had before and he didn’t want to draw attention to his problems.

One part of the year Blaine couldn’t stand is Christmas break, where he would spend weeks away from what he always thought was his true home.

~*~*~

            “Well Blaine, I see that they are not regulating your diet at school. Maybe you should skip a few meals over the month.” William Anderson said, circling around Blaine, examining him as if he was just a common painting. Blaine stood there, curling his hands into fists so tight that he’s afraid he’ll draw blood. It’s the same routine every time he comes home for any holiday. William circles his son, looking for any imperfection he can find. And it usually ends up being his weight, but sometimes it would be his social skills.  
            At every Christmas party William threw for his coworkers and clients, he always told Blaine that he “should keep his mouth shut and try not to embarrass him in front of these people because they were the reason he could be sent to Dalton”. So Blaine would end up standing with his mother, giving people fake smiles and avoiding questions on if he was being fed enough at school. Even if Blaine did this, his father would find something that he did wrong and criticize him about that.

Everything was fine until Blaine received a text rom Kurt asking how his break was going and William found this. Unluckily for Blaine, it was right at the end of the party and he wouldn’t be able to get away.  
            As the last guest left, Blaine tried to make his escape and slip unnoticed upstairs to his room.  
            “Blaine Elijah Anderson. Don’t you try to avoid this situation.” William’s sharp voice called from the living room. Blaine’s shoulders dropped at this and he slowly made his way to where his father was waiting for him.  
            “Yes father?” Blaine had to conceal all venom in his voice. He didn’t want to make the situation worse.  
            “Can you explain who that text was from Blaine?”  
            “My friend Kurt Hummel sir. I believe that I told him about you before. He transferred to Dalton because he was being bullied at his old school.” William turned around to face his son.  
            “Kurt Hummel. I believe that you might have told me that he was like you and that’s why he left. Now, can you tell me why he was texting you?”  
            Blaine gulped. “He wanted to know how my break was going and if I wanted to hang out sometime before we went back to school.” William was silent for a moment.  
            “So, you and this Kurt expect me to let you drive all the way to where ever he lives to just visit him when you’ll see him at school…”  
            “Sir, I just want to check in and see if the guy who was bullying him was giving him any trouble. And we were going to meet at a halfway point between here and Lima.” At that moment, Blaine knew that he shouldn’t have said anything because either something in the tone of his voice or what he said caused William to lash out and slap Blaine across the face. He only let out a small gasp of pain and took a small step back. William hadn’t moved except to turn his back to his son.  
            “Blaine, I thought that I raised a gentleman. And gentlemen do not speak back to their elders as you just did. Go up to your room and get out of my sight.” Blaine just stood rooted the spot that he was in before. He was still slightly in shock, but managed to start making his way up the stairs when William said “And if it pleases you, you may see that Kurt. But remember, skip a few meals. The Harrisons are bringing their daughter tomorrow night for dinner and I want you to not make a pig of yourself and embarrass me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for past mentions of self harm.

The next day, Blaine tried to get out of the house as fast as he could to meet Kurt. As he passed his mirror, he noticed that he had a red welt on his face, but that’s not what caught his attention. Blaine never got a really good look at himself before that moment and he stood there for a while taking in the sight.  
            He never noticed that his clothes started to look bigger and bigger. He lifted up his shirt and noticed for the first time that he was at the point where he could almost see his ribs. Blaine bit his lip to keep from screaming. He forgot how many scars he had from his days before Dalton, before coming to terms with himself.  He hated when he looked like this.  He had always been on the thin side, but since coming out to his parents, William had been harsher with limiting the amount of food that Blaine eats. Blaine also hates himself for believing that after all these years that his father would eventually stop and accept him for who he is.  Sighing, Blaine let his shirt fall to cover his stomach and made his way to see Kurt.

  


~*~*~

When Blaine got to their meeting spot, he noticed Kurt’s eyes get wide and Blaine mentally cursed himself for not finding a way to cover up the mark on his face.  
            “Blaine… What happened?” Kurt asked when Blaine stood next to him.  
            “Oh, I had something on my face that bothered me so I smacked it away.” Blaine shrugged. Skepticism grew in Kurt’s eyes as he reached to gently touch the mark. Even that gentle touch caused Blaine to hiss in pain.  
            “Blaine… Someone hit you.” Kurt whispered, staring into Blaine’s eyes, concern overpowering the skepticism. “Trust me; there is a lot of slapping in New Directions. Blaine… Who hit you?” Kurt’s voice got harsher as he moved closer to Blaine to inspect the mark. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath as Kurt tilted his face, not because it hurt, but because he was so gentle.  
            “Blaine, you didn’t answer me. Who hit you?” Kurt’s voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts, even with its suddenly kind tone. As Blaine looked into Kurt’s blue eyes, Blaine knew he had to tell him.  
            “It was my dad. He slapped me last night.” Blaine muttered avoiding Kurt’s gaze. He suddenly felt ashamed. Kurt didn’t say anything for a while and they just stood in the parking lot, Blaine looking at the ground and Kurt standing there with his hand on Blaine’s cheek.  
            The silence was only broken when Kurt took his hand off of Blaine’s face and grabbed his hand. “Come on Blaine, let’s get inside. We’ll talk there.” Kurt said, gently dragging the shorter boy inside.

~*~*~

As soon as he knew it, Blaine was sitting down in a somewhat loud coffee shop with Kurt pushing his regular drink at him.  
            “Talk.” Was the only thing Kurt said before sitting back and taking a tentative sip of his coffee. Blaine sighed before speaking.  
            “My dad doesn’t like me being gay. He thinks that if he tried hard enough he can starve me straight. “ Kurt choked on his drink.  
            “Excuse me? Starve you straight?”  
            “Yeah. It happened when I was younger too, but it got worse after I came out. He even has people on the lookout at Dalton. They just watch me while I eat and they report everything back to him. He says he does it because he doesn’t want me to make him look like a fool because a lot of the people that he works with children go to school there.”  
            “Blaine, someone has to know. Why hasn’t your mom done anything? She could put a stop to this Blaine.”  
            “He scares her Kurt. And not to mention he’s the one paying for me to go to Dalton. If he stops for whatever reason, I would have to find another school to go to.” Blaine’s voice rose to a fevered pitch. The thought of leaving Dalton terrified him; he has found so much acceptance there and he didn’t want to lose that. “Kurt, I’ll be fine. I’ve handled it this long, what is a few years more?”  
            Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Fine. But, and I am making you do this, you’re coming to spend some time away from your dad with me. You need to get away from him and get a chance to relax. Even if it will be for a few days.” Kurt set his drink down with a soft, yet determined thump and pulled out his phone to call his father before Blaine could make any arguments.

            Throughout his call with Burt, Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, making sure he won’t get up and run without calling William. The call didn’t last long and before he knew it, Blaine had to call his house. With shaking hands, he dialed his house.  After a few rings, the phone was picked up.  
            “Anderson residence, Eliza speaking.” A soft female voice said. Blaine let out a sigh of relief.  
            “Hey mom, it’s Blaine.”  
            “Oh, hello sweetie, how is everything?”  
            “Good. My friend Kurt wanted to know if I could spend the weekend with him. His dad would take us both back to Dalton at the same time and we’d stop to get what we need from the house.” Blaine blurted out quickly. Eliza was silent for a moment.  
            “Sweetie, you know your father is having the Harrisons over tonight…”  
            “Mom, don’t you think that dad would prefer that I’m not there? If you would rather, I could come home…”  
            “Blaine, it’s ok. I think that he would understand… Is Kurt there with you? Could I talk to him please?” Blaine gave his phone a confused look and handed it to Kurt. “My mom wants to talk to you.”  
            Kurt took the phone with an equally confused look and spoke into it, “Hello Mrs. Anderson, it’s Kurt. Yes I asked if he could stay. My dad and step mom are interested in meeting him and that’s why I asked him. Of course. We’ll make sure to stop by before heading to Dalton. Thank you so much for letting him come over. I’ll tell him. Bye Mrs. Anderson.” Kurt hung up and handed the phone back to Blaine. “It’s official, you’re staying with me this weekend and my dad is taking us back to Dalton on Monday. After we stop at your house to get your things.” Kurt then stood up and held his hand out. “Well, let’s get going. I’m guessing Carole is excited to meet you.” Blaine blindly took Kurt’s hand and let himslef be lead out of the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain triggers, it all depends on how you look at it.

There was a different energy in the Hummel-Hudson house than there was in the Anderson house; everything about the Hummel-Hudson’s was warm and inviting, not like the cold front that surrounded Blaine’s parents. As soon as Blaine walked in, Carole came from the living room and introduced herself. Blaine said hello with mild shock in his voice. This was something strange for him; he was used to handshakes and “how do you do”s, not being treated like he was a part of the family.  
            It didn’t take long for Blaine to feel completely welcome in Kurt’s home; even Burt welcomed Blaine like he had been Kurt’s friend for years.

~*~*~

After a rather large dinner, thanks to Carole and Kurt, Blaine and Kurt were relaxing in the living room, watching television with Finn. It still felt strange to Blaine to be in such a welcoming home, so he sat with his knees to his chest, not really focusing on the television. He was more focusing on Kurt from the corner of his eye. He was waiting for the moment that Kurt would keep talking to him about his home life, something he didn’t want to get into with Burt, Carole and Finn around.  
            Wanting to get away for a moment, Blaine turned to Kurt. “Hey Kurt, could I use your shower? And possibly steal some clothes? I don’t want to sleep in what I’m wearing right now.” He asked, standing up and stretching. Finn looked away from the television to stare at Blaine.”  
            “Dude, you’re staying the night here?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice.  
            “I asked Dad already Finn. He said it was fine.” Kurt turned to Blaine “Sure Blaine, it’s right upstairs and two doors down.” He said, flashing a quick smile. “And I’ll get you some extra clothes.” Blaine smiled and headed upstairs.

            Blaine found Kurt’s room quickly enough and it had taken even quicker for Blaine to feel the hot water hit his body. It was nice to be able to get away and think. He wasn’t sure how much of his life before he transferred to Dalton he was comfortable sharing with Kurt. He sighed and closed his eyes. Kurt was one of Blaine’s soft spots, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the countertenor, but he was sure that he wanted Kurt to be as far away from his past as he could possibly be.    
            But, Blaine did involve Kurt as soon as he told him about his father. Blaine could see the look on Kurt’s face when he told him what his father did and the lack of what his mother did.  
        “Shit…” Blaine muttered, gently hitting his head on the wall of the shower. Kurt Hummel didn’t know how he made Blaine feel.

~*~*~

            As soon as Blaine was done with his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and without thinking, went into Kurt’s room where he was greeted by a reddening Kurt.  
            “Oh… Sorry Blaine, I was just bringing some clothes for you…” Kurt’s voice trailed off as he started at Blaine’s torso. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath, he knew what Kurt was looking at.  
            “Umm… Thanks Kurt. I should really be getting dressed…” Blaine made to move around Kurt, but he was stopped.  
            “Blaine, did he do these too?” Kurt asked breathlessly, gently and hesitantly moving to touch one of the worse scars. Blaine just shook his head.  
            “I did…” He muttered, looking down. “Before I transferred to Dalton…”  He couldn’t stand to see the horrified look on Kurt’s face, but managed to look up in order to mentally torture himself. What he saw surprised him; Kurt didn’t look repulsed or horrified, he looked sad.  
            “Blaine…” Kurt whispered, placing a gentle hand on Blaine’s chest. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into Kurt’s arms. They stood like this for a moment before Blaine muttered, “Kurt, I should put some clothes on.”  
            Kurt pulled away, blushing. “Sorry. I’ll be outside. Let know when you’re dressed.” He said, quickly moving to the door. Blaine thought he heard Kurt mutter something before the door closed behind him. 


End file.
